mi auto
by Cleoly
Summary: manuel  chile se compro un Geep y quiere lucirse ante Diego, pero este ni se inmuta. entonces hace todo lo posible.


**Mi auto**

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, Manuel ha estado juntando dinero, haciendo distintos pololitos, por distintas partes, para cambiar su auto por un modelo mas nuevo y extravagante, para lucirse un poco con sus hermanos latinos, aunque quería lucirse ante alguien mas que todo, quería lucirse ante su molestoso, pero amado (aunque el no lo acepte) vecino trasandino, solo para verle la cara que ponía, de picado.<p>

El día que por fin logro reunir todo el dinero que necesitaba, salio muy contento de su casa, con su auto viejo que daría en parte de pago. Llego al lugar donde compraría su nuevo auto, lo vio, lo probó , era tal cual había soñado, era perfecto, un Jeep rojo con negro y plomo, vidrios polarizados, asientos reclinables, tanto que uno podría quedar totalmente horizontal, lo cual lo hacia mas cómodo para viajes largos, ya que podría parar por algún lugar dormir una siesta cómodamente, y seguir el camino, tenia maletero, porta vaso, lo cual manu amaba, ya que su cerveza no se caería, y muchas otras cosas mas que manu encontraba genial y presumible.

Salió de la tienda con su nuevo Jeep. Y tan pronto como pudo fue a mostrárselo a sus hermanos latinos, se dio el tiempo en mostrárselo uno a uno, con excepción del argentino, quería que el mismo en persona le viniese a pedir que le mostrara su auto, partió desde visitar a pancho que casualmente estaba discutiendo con Alfred, así que decidió lucirse ante el gringo también, luego siguió bajando, hasta cruzo el mar caribeño para mostrárselo al cubano, a la puerto riqueña etc, no tardo en volver al continente y seguir mostrándoselo a todos, también fue donde su hermana pascuense y la llevo a dar un paseo por la isla, y luego comieron camotes con po`e.

Todos los latinos quedaron súper maravillados con el auto de manu, mientras el se lucia, algo no tan propio de manu, pero le gustaba sacar pica de vez en cuando.

Días después, los rumores del hermoso Jeep que se compró el chileno, llegaron a los oídos del argentino, el cual no podía creer que fuese el único en no saberlo, si hasta el gringo come hamburguesas lo sabia, además se dio el lujo de pasar casi bordeando su casa para ir a visitar a sus primos, y ni se acordó de visitarlo a el.

Estaba enojado. ¡como manu no fue capaz de mostrárselo a el primero?, ósea el era el mas importante para manu, según el, y debería ser el primero en enterarse de lo que hace su amado hermano trasandino.

-Che! Que se cree ese pibe?, además tengo que verificar si ese auto es tan divino como todos dicen-

Rápidamente cruza la cordillera, y entra como pedro en su casa (tenia copias de las llaves de manu)) dirigiéndose directamente al sillón donde sabia que manu estaría viendo tele o jugando con el play o con su notebook, tomando o comiendo algo.

Exactamente estaba manu sentado en su sillón, con la televisión encendida, mientras jugaba en su computador y tomaba una cerveza.

-che boludo! Porque todos andan hablando que tenés un Jeep grosso y yo soy el único en no saberlo?-

- oye weon eri entero barza, llegai y entrai a mi casa, ¿Quién te dio las llaves de mi casa?-

-….. ((se las había sacado un día que manu se emborracho y aprovecho de sacarle copias, para venir a espiarlo mas fácilmente)), no cambies el tema pibe. Mostrarme tu Jeep-

Manu tenia una risa de burla y éxito en su cara, sabia que su vecino quedaría picado por no poseer un jeep tan genial como el de el.

-Aah queri verlo- lo guío hacia donde tenia estacionado su jeep- viste este es mi autito nuevo ¿bkn cierto?

Diego lo miro detenidamente, sabia que manu tramaba algo extraño con esto- si esta bonito-

Obvio que ta bonito po….- antes que pudiese decir algo mas diego respondió-

-pero no es totalmente grosso-

Esto arto un poco al chileno

-pero es que aun no hay visto nada po- tenia que lograr que el argentino se picara a toda costa- ven, entra po.

Diego obedeció, quería saber que tramaba su vecino favorito.

-mira po weon es súper bkn por dentro, ósea solo súbete y vai a ver lo cómodo que son sus asientos-

Diego entro al Jeep y se sentó

-si, tenes razón son cómodos-

Manu ya se estaba enojando, algo muy extraño en el (inserte sarcasmo).

- Mira te voy a llevar a dar una vuelta pa que veai la capacidad todo terreno que tiene po-

- lo que querás boludo- se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, del asiento de copiloto

-entonces nos fuimos- salieron de la casa de manu, a dar una "pequeña vuelta" que no seria tan pequeña, manu quería lograr que diego realmente aceptara que su Jeep era super genial, el mas genial del mundo, quizás.

Puso el volumen de la radio a todo chancho, para lucir los potentes parlantes de su Jeep.

Diego parecía disfrutarlo, ya que la música estaba buena y el Jeep tenia un buen sonido, con esto manu puso una sonrisa triunfante, hasta que diego dijo.

-bajále el volumen pibe, ya me están doliendo los oídos-

Con esto le embarro la onda al chileno, pero este tenia mucho con que lucirse y además no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, tenia que lograr a toda costa que ese argentino amara su Jeep.

Oye weon no teni sed? -dijo al instante

La verdad es que si manu, tenes algo para tomar en la guantera ? -

-si hay unas chelas, sácalas- apretó rápidamente un botón los cuales hacia que los porta vasos salieran- y ponlos en los porta vasos- dijo todo feliz-

Con toda naturalidad diego puso las cervezas ahí y ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cresta, tengo que hacer algo que realmente le sorprenda. Salieron de la ciudad y se fueron a la cordillera, quería mostrarle la capacidad que tenia el Jeep en terreno difícil como los de cerros, caminos de piedras etc.

Che tu auto se mueve bien- fue la mayor reacción del argentino, pero no era lo que quería el chileno- así que ahora se lo llevaba a la playa, para que viera como se movía también en la arena y ver la potente tracción de las ruedas de su Jeep.

-¿che manu para donde vamos ahora? ¿Oh para donde me queres llevar?-

-cállate fletó culiao- seguí manejando, ya era bastante tarde y tenia mucha hambre así que cuando llegamos a la playa, le mostré lo genial que era mi Jeep en la arena, y como todo el viaje el maldito weon no reacciono.

Estacione por ahí y le dije que fuéramos a comprar algo, aunque no se veía nada, era una zona totalmente inhabitada.

A lo lejos se veía un negocio, y fuimos a pie los dos para estirar las piernas, y no tardamos en volver con unas cuantas cosas para comer. Por supuesto, no quería que se manchara mi Jeep, por lo que comimos afuera sentados en la arena.

Rápidamente el sol se puso, y la temperatura comenzó a descender, mas encima por la corriente de Hundboldt que hace que las zonas costeras sean mas frías, estaba cagao de frío, de puro presumido ni se me ocurrió traer algún chaleco o corta vientos pa abrigarme, pero por lo que veo diego también tiene frío.

Y ahí se me ocurrió mostrarle la genial calefacción de mi Jeep, así que terminamos de comer y le dije.

-Ya weon entremo al geep para devolvernos-

Nos subimos rápidamente y introduje la llave para echarlo a andar, pero por algún motivo no encendía. -que chucha!- porque no quiere encender!-

-manu si serás boludo, dejaste encendida las luces y ahora no tenes batería!-

Por la cresta!, no me di cuenta po weon!-

-sos un tarado pelotudo, ¿y ahora como volveremos?-

-pucha no se po!- mas encima de tener frío, la wea no quiere encender, sinceramente este día a sido un total fracaso en mis planes. - parece que vamos a tener que dormir aquí no mas- y eche para atrás el asiento para hacerlo cama-

M…manu! Como hiciste eso? - creo que esta es mi oportunidad para lucirme

Es que los asientos del Jeep se hacen cama po… le tirai esa palanquita que teni al lado tuyo y el asiento se reclina.- por fin algo que le intriga al weon este.

Ya veo, ya veo, esto me agrada manu.- tiro la palanca que estaba a su lado y se acostó en el asiento un rato hasta que algo paso por su mente, por su pervertida y fleta mente.

Me miro lentamente y casi en un instante estaba encima mío.

-¿che manu, tenias frío verdad?, y la calefacción no funciona, dejáme calentarte.- sin mas  
>que decir se aprovecho de la comodidad del asiento reclinable.<p>

-ya weon córrete! - trate de alejarlo tantas veces como pude, pero estaba hundido en el asiento y no podía salir, creo que me salio el tiro por la culata el haber comprado un Jeep con asientos tan suaves, no podía escapar.

-no te resistas manu, yo se que vos querías mostrarme algo e hiciste esto apropósito, sos bárbaro- me dijo mientras comenzó a quitarme la polera y seguir besándome.

-quien te dijo a voh, que quería hacer esto apropósito!, ya salte de encima maricon! - aun seguía forcejeando.

-no lo negués, estuve esperando todo el día para saber que querías mostrarme- el muy fleto me lengüetea el cuello, por la cresta se siente bien…. Pero no! No quiero hacer esto es demasiado fleto para mi.

Tome fuerza y lo empuje como pude, callo al otro asiento, yo por mientras abrí la puerta, y cuando lo hice me dio un espasmo de frío al sentir la brisa marina que corría por fuera, el muy weon del diego aprovecho al tiro y me agarro del rulo el muy desgraciado, cerro la puerta y me volvió a dejar acostado en el asiento.

-viste que hace frío fuera Manu, deberías quedarte aquí, que hace mas calor- acaricia mi rulo mientras se trata de quitar la polera.

-aaagh! Y…ya…w…we..onmgh! -entre jadeos- suéltame el rulo ….c ….tm!. Aahg!-

Termino de sacarse la polera y junto su pecho caliente con el mío, que seguía frío por la brisa recibida ase poco.

Manu, estas frío, dejáme calentarte - abrió mi boca y metió su lengua dentro. Esto es tan fleto por la chucha, aunque … sus besos, se sienten….. Bien.

Ya rendido por aquel excitante y placentero beso, metí mis manos por entre los cabellos del rucio, dejándome llevar por tan exquisita esencia, juntando nuestras dos lenguas, chocándolas una con otra, solo terminando el acto para respirar, tomar aire y volver a juntarnos.

-manu te sonrojaste, viste que tenias frío y esto te hace bien- termino de besarme para masajear mi entre pierna, que ya estaba un poco atenta a la situación-

Aaangh nooo, no hagai eso weon!, ya… ya es suficiente- lo volví a parar y ahora me senté- ya, ya se me paso el frío, ahora para weon.-

-asi que….- se acerco a mi oído- estas caliente manu?

…- CTM! Todo lo que digo lo toma mal por la cresta.- ya córrete weon-

Y si no quiero Manu.- dijo mientras puso ambas manos en mi trasero para masajearlo, no puedo negar que me estaba calentando mucho. Por la cresta, malditas sensaciones, n..no, no quiero por la chucha!. -vamos Manu, no te pongas tan tenso- me volvió a recostar, dejándome las piernas un poco en alto, mientras seguía masajeándome- no será la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?.

Mi cara se puso al extremo de roja, y aprovecho mi debilidad para sacarme el pantalón, que ya era realmente una molestia para sus planes.

De ahí no dije nada por un buen rato y cerre mis ojos fuertemente, siguió masajeándome por todo mi cuerpo.

-manu, es aburrido si no ponés de tu parte, vamos pibe animáte-

Abrí los ojos, lentamente y sin darme cuenta un gemido salio de mi boca, la cual me tape rápidamente, chucha eso jamás debió haber pasado. ¿Realmente lo estaba disfrutando?

Así que solo te aguantás, manu, pero lo disfrutás y eso es lo que me importa- se incorporo nuevamente y me saco el boxer que impedía el contacto con mi despierta capital. La puso entre sus manos para masajearla de arriba hacia bajo-

Aaagh…ctm…ahg.- gemía, ya estaba rendido, diego sabia como hacer que perdiera el control fácilmente, y me deje llevar por sus exquisitas caricias.

Abrí un poco mas las piernas, para que diego hiciera un mejor trabajo, se agacho y empezó a degustar mi miembro con su boca, se bajó su pantalón y su boxer para animarse a si mismo. Un rato después subió para volver a besarme, donde mi lengua lo recibió con honores, jugueteamos un buen rato así, mientras nuestras hombrías se rozaban con un toque que causaba un mar de sensaciones deliciosas.

Terminando el beso, que realmente creía interminable, me metió tres dedos a mi boca, los lamí rápidamente, estaba muy excitado, y aunque fuese muy hueca la wea que se viene, realmente lo necesito y lo deseo.

Entonces fue cuando diego, saco sus dedos de mi boca, para lubricar mi entrada causando un centenar de gemidos de mi parte, al sentir la entrada y la salida de sus dedos.

Una vez ya listo, saco sus dedos de mi, me doblo un poco, dejándome las piernas por sobre sus hombros, para así poder estar mas cómodos. Rozó su miembro contra mi y lo disfruté.

Ahhg di…diego d..dale ~

Rápidamente se introdujo en mi, gemí fuertemente. Siguió con su movimiento, dentro hacia afuera, dentro hacia afuera, causando múltiples sensaciones, que no podía aguantar y las liberaba a través de gemidos, nuestros cuerpos estaban calientes, sudorosos, ya no importaba si mi auto se manchaba o no, solo quería estar con el y el conmigo.

Lo metía cada vez mas brusco y lo amaba por eso, nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno solo. Hasta que me vine en el abdomen de el, mientras siguió hasta que finalmente se vino dentro de mi, me beso y se recostó a mi lado recuperando el aliento.

Lo mire, sonrío un rato y me dijo

Che manu, tu Jeep es grosso.


End file.
